Zuko Preivew 1
by XxRyuuxKagexX
Summary: I've had this idea in my head for awhile, and I just wanted to write it down before I forgot. This is a preview of what's to come...if I ever get off my lazy butt and start working on it x3


Miyuki, dressed in a red kimono with a gold obi and a silk balck sash wrapped around her once beautiful deep blue eyes, sat down next to Aang. She had lost her sight when Zuko had betrayed her and Uncle at Ba Sing Se, just like everyone else of her people. Her people were Summoners and when they are betrayed by a lover, they lose their sight so they may never have another lover.

They, the gang, were at a play about themselves made by someone. Miyuki didnt care. After listening to them for some time made her just want to leave and go back to the beach house, but her older brother, Lee, told her to stay put. He said he had something planned for her, and that made her really nervous.

"They closed the curtains, it must be half time or something." Aang told her. Miyuki nodded her head, some of her long wavy black hair falling in her face.

Zuko sat infront of her, glancing back at her every now an' then. He wished that he was sitting next to her, and not Aang. He wished that he could go back in time and stop himself from betraying the two people that mattered the most to him. Zuko looks back at the stage to see a man walk out in the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a wonderful treat for you tonight! The High Summoner, Lee Shiro, and his band will play two songs for you tonight! Please, welcome Lee!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. They thought that the Summoners had sided with the Fire Nation, but that wasnt true. They just didnt care.

Lee, a young man of the age 21, walked onto the stage. His hair went down to his shoulders, but he always kept it up in a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Jun, also a Summoner and Lee's lover, walked onto the stage and stood next to Lee. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans. On her shoulders looked like wings tattos, but that was her summon, a harpy. Her long white hair covered most of it though. Jun looks at Lee with her vivd green eyes and smiles at him.

"Alright, this song was writtened by my younger sister, Yuki." Lee said, using one of Miyuki's nicknames.

"Please kill me, someone." Miyuki mummbled as she hung her head, a light blush on her pale cheeks. Aang patted her back softly and smiles softly at her.

"I've always wanted to hear one of your songs, Miyuki." Aang said, trying to cheer her up. It helped alittle since she lifted her head up and smiled softly at him.

Zuko glances back and saw the whole thing. He wanted to be Aang so badly right now, to comfert her, to have her smile at her one more time and not have her say something mean to him and not to have her dragon light him on fire again. Zuko looks back at the stage and looks at Lee and Jun as music started playing.

Lee: Im just a step away

Im just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Jun:Falling off the edge today

Lee: I am just a man

Not super human

Jun: Im not super human

Lee: Someone save me from the hate

Lee: It's just another war

Just another family torn

Jun: Falling from my faith today

Lee: Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live in

Lee: I need a Hero

To save me now

Jun: Save me now

Lee: I need a Hero

To save my life

A Hero will save me

Jun: Just in time

"I like your song MiMi." Aang said, using Miyuki's other nickname.

"Thank you Aang." Miyuki said. If she had sight, she would be glancing over at Zuko. He use to be her hero. Him and Uncle taught her that not everyone for m the Fire Nation were evil devils that wanted nothing other then total control over the world. But, Zuko had betrayed her in more ways than one. She wanted to forgive him, but some things need more that 'Im sorry' to make it better again. It would take her some time to trust him again.

Lee: I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

Jun: My voice will be heard today

Lee: I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

Jun: Im not super human

Lee: My voice wil be heard today!

Lee: Its just another war

Just another family torn

Jun: My voice will be heard today

Lee: Its just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy oursleves

Lee: I need a Hero

To save me now

I need a Hero

un: Save me now!

Lee: I need a Hero

To save my life

A Hero will save me

Jun: Just in time!

"What made you write this song?" Katara asked as she turned around in her seat to look at Miyuki. Everyone, but Zuko and Toph, did the same.

"Well, I guess it was all the travling I did before..." Miyuki was going to say before she joined Zuko after he captured her for the second time. She shook her head before she contuined.

"Every town I visited, they were either burnt to the ground or people were diging graves for their lost loved ones who died from the war or for standing up to the Fire Nation." Miyuki told them.

"What about the losing the faith part? I dont get that one." Sokka asked.

"When I lived with the Summoners, they would always say 'Do not worry about such things. It is of none of your concern.' They would always say that..." Miyuki said, hanging her head once again.

Lee: I need a Hero

To save me now

I need a Hero just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Both: Who's gonna fight for whats right?

Who's gonna help us survie?

Lee: Were in the fight of our lives!

Jun: And were not ready to die

"They...Just didnt care anymore. They could have ended this war! They were more than strong enough! Bending doesnt affect them in any way! They didnt have to make us wait 100 years for the Avatar! The didnt have to make us suffer for 100 years...Summoners are suppose to protect the innocent, no matter the enemy. That is our duty..."

Both: Who's gonna fight the weak?

Who's gonna make the believe?

Lee: I've got a Hero!

Jun: I've got a Hero!

Both: Living in me!

"Thats why I left them. I-I couldnt stand that the people we are suppos to protect were suffering. They needed someone, someone to protect them. I couldnt stand to see little kids asking me why their mom or dad wont open their eyes. Lovers crying over their loved ones body."

Both: Im gonna fight for whats right!

Today Im speaking my mind!

Lee: And if it kills me tonight

Jun: I will be ready to die!

"In the old times, Summoners use to give their lives to protect the weak, defend the defenless. Now, they even wont lift a finger to them. They look the other way. We have lost our ways."

Lee: A Hero's not afraid to give his life

Both: A Hero's gonna save me just in time

Lee: I need a Hero

To save me now

I need a Hero

Jun: Save me now

Lee: I need a Hero

To save my life

A Hero will save me

Jun: Just in time

Lee: I need a Hero

Both: Who's gonna fight for whats right?

Who's gonna help us surive!

Lee: I need a Hero!

Both: Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make them believe?

Lee: I've got a Hero!

Lee: I need a Hero!

Both: A Hero's gonna save me just in time!

Miyuki blushes as she heard alot of people clap and cheer.

"Their staning up Miyuki." Suki said as she too claps.

"Wow Miyuki! That was an aswome song!" Sokka said, very loudly.

"Thank you Sokka." Miyuki said, smiling towards where she heard his voice. Sokka smiles back, well, more like grins.

"Im smiling back at you Miyuki." Sokka said.

"I know." Miyuki said.

"Wait...How do you know?" Sokka asked, thinking her sight might be coming back.

"Because youre a goof."


End file.
